1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binocular assembly and, more particularly, to such a binocular assembly in foldable formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several binoculars of the type described above have been proposed which are designed for use with an observer's eyes to give enhanced views of distant objects. In general, such foldable binoculars are made of comparatively thin material such as cardboard so as to be rendered less bulky and more handy and economical.
However, a problem of great concern experienced with the existing techniques in that the foldable binoculars are not entirely satisfactory from their geometrical structure and hence are susceptible to reduce durability or crush proofing, often resulting in misaligned parallelism of the optical axes between the object lenses and the eyepieces as well as accidental intrusion of light into the binocular body from the outside. The conventional foldable binoculars find extremely limited application as toys for children.
A need therefore continues to exist for the development of a binocular assembly of the foldable type which is operable with satisfactory results.